


Midnight Train

by Coyoteclaw11



Series: SportsFest 2018 Fills [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't stop believing, Hope and the Start of Something New, Late Night Train Rides, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: “So, what’s taking you to New York,Yuuri?” Viktor asked, tucking his hands into the pocket of his long, brown coat.Yuuri shrugged and looked away as he admitted, “It was the first on the list.”Written for the prompt: TIME: midnight | PLACE: a train going a-ny-where





	Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this a once over before posting here and oh my god there were so many errors??? My apologies if any slipped my notice ;o; 
> 
> Regardless, please enjoy~!

Yuuri drew his coat tighter as he waited for the train to arrive. The winter air was below freezing at this time of night, and the thin jacket he’d grabbed in the rush of chasing his impulse did little to combat it. His heart was still pounding almost painfully in his chest and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. The longer he stood, the more he began to doubt himself. Packing a small bag of necessities and buying a ticket for the first city that jumped out at him? Running off to start anew as if he could undo every little fuck up he's made over the course of his life, as if he could  _fix_  everything that was wrong with him just by starting over? He was an idiot. So,  _so_  unbelievably stupid. He took a step back, ready to turn around and run home with his tail between his legs just like he always does.   
  
“Oh, excuse me.”  
  
He started as he backed into someone and spun around to find himself face to face with someone who had no business being that gorgeous. He was tall with shiny wisps of silvery hair, that fell into his pale eyes in a way that got Yuuri’s heart pounding for different reason entirely.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry! I was just- I’m… I’m sorry,” he stammered, backing away.  
  
The man’s (beautifully) surprised look, melted into a smile, and he stared at Yuuri for what felt like ages before he asked, “Where are you heading?”   
  
“Where… oh!” He fumbled for his ticket, feeling like an idiot for having already forgotten what city he’d picked. “New York,” he read, squinting through the fog on his glasses.  
  
The man looked thoughtful for a moment, before he held up a hand and asked Yuuri to wait there. Yuuri watched, bewildered as he made his way to the ticket station and began conversing with the operator. As he started to make his way back, grinning and waving his new ticket, Yuuri began to get an idea of what he’d just done.  
  
“What-” Yuuri started, unable to do anything more than gape as the man finally returned.  
  
“I hadn’t decided where to go, yet. New York seems to have its perks.” He punctuated that with a look that warmed Yuuri despite the chill. “I’m Viktor, by the way.”  
  
Yuuri took the proffered hand and spent way too long shaking his hand and staring before he realized he should give his name as well. “Yuuri,” he coughed awkwardly, taking his hand back and delighting in the way Viktor’s finger dragged across his palm like he wasn’t ready to let go either.  
  
“So, what’s taking you to New York,  _Yuuri?_ ” Viktor asked, tucking his hands into the pocket of his long, brown coat.   
  
Yuuri shrugged and looked away as he admitted, “It was the first on the list.”

Viktor let out a surprised bark of laughter. “I guess we’re in a very similar situation, then.”  
  
“I guess we are,” Yuuri agreed.  
  
They stood in a silence that Yuuri struggled to label as either awkward or companionable until the train finally pulled into the station. Yuuri and Viktor both lingered back as the handful of people at the station at this time of night began to make their way toward the train, shooting each other missed glances. If he could, Yuuri would choose to spend forever standing by Viktor’s side, their hands nearly touching, as the moonlight bathed the station in soft silvery light and the stars glittered above. He felt Viktor move beside him, and he turned to catch his sad smile as he regarded Yuuri. He reached a hand out and ran it down Yuuri’s arm, sending chills throughout his body.   
  
“I hope you find what you’re looking for in New York,” Viktor said, taking a step back.  
  
Yuuri didn't know what it was, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins, the late hour, or the way he still felt his arm tingle where Viktor touched him, but he suddenly felt brave. He reached out and grabbed Viktor’s arm before he could leave.  
  
“Maybe we could both find what we’re looking for... together.”  
  
Viktor only stared. Just as Yuuri started to pull back, worrying he’d overstepped his boundaries, Viktor took his hand and his mouth spread into the biggest smile Yuuri had seen on him yet.  
  
“Yes, let's.”


End file.
